Vocaloid Tail
by XxWinterFlowersxX
Summary: Rather than having no friends or siblings when she was younger, she had two overprotective younger siblings, Len and Rin. The adventure they're going to experience will be more chaotic than ever before. "Stay away from Luce-nee, you perverted baka!" "Luce-nee belongs only to us!" "C-Chotto! Len-kun! Rin-chan!"
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! (｡^** **‿** **^｡) I still have my other stories but I really wanted to write this story since the idea of it is quite amusing. I** _ **am**_ **working on my other stories, so please do not worry. (** ｡ **ゝ** ‿ **･** ｡ **) Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Summary:** Rather than having no friends or siblings when she was younger, she had two overprotective younger siblings, Len and Rin. The adventure they're going to experience will be more chaotic than ever before. "Stay away from Luce-nee, you perverted baka!" "Luce-nee belongs only to us!" " _C-Chotto_! Len- _kun_! Rin- _chan_!"

 **Warnings: Characters could be OOC. Romance will come slowly. Overprotective Rin/Len. Oblivious/Innocent Lucy.**

 **Disclaimer: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail or Vocaloid. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corporation. I don't own the cover picture either.  
**

* * *

 **: . Prologue . :**

 _ **Location: Hargeon Town, X784**_

"Rin- _chan_! Len- _kun_! Don't get too far or we'll separate!" A young, blond girl scolded, as she placed her hands on her hip and pouted cutely.

. . . . .

Lucy Heartfilia, eldest daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia.

Currently, she's seventeen years old.

Her mother has passed away when she was ten.

Her father become more distant and had drowned himself into his work.

Have two younger siblings, Rin and Len.

Is protective of her younger siblings.

Is somewhat unaware of her younger siblings' overprotectiveness.

Is also unaware of the flirting towards her.

. . . . .

Lucy had long, waist-length blond hair tied in a side ponytail with a blue ribbon, a few strands of hair in the front and warm, chocolate brown eyes. Lucy wore a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt and white jean skirt with black, leather high-heeled boots. She also wore a black arm sleeve on both of her arms and a brown belt around her waist with a couple of keys attached on the right along with a black whip on the left side of her hip.

"Sorry, Luce- _nee_!" Another young, blond girl apologized, as she smiled sheepishly towards her older sister before slowing down and stopping.

. . . . .

Rin Heartfilia, middle daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia.

Currently, she's fourteen years old.

Her mother passed away when she was seven.

Have an older sister and younger brother, Lucy and Len.

Is extremely protective of her elder sister and little brother.

Is completely aware of the flirting towards Lucy.

Truly _despised_ perverts.

. . . . .

Rin had shoulder-length, blond hair and bright, ocean blue eyes. She also wore a white headband connected to a set of blue headphones. Rin wore a short sleeved, rose-colored shirt with a hoodie and a mini, thin black jacket with a black tie wrapped around her neck. She wore a mini black skirt and white, leather high-heeled boots with long black socks.

"Sorry Luce-nee…" A young, blond boy muttered, as he rubbed the back of his head with a slightly apologetic expression on his face.

. . . . .

Len Heartfilia, youngest son of Layla and Jude Heartfilia.

Currently, he's fourteen years old.

His mother passed away when he was seven.

Have two older siblings, Lucy and Rin.

Is extremely protective of his elder sister and older sister.

Is also completely aware of the flirting towards Lucy.

Truly _despised_ perverts.

. . . . .

Len had shoulder-length, blond hair tied in a small ponytail and cool, ocean blue eyes. He also wore a set of blue headphones similar to Rin. Len wore a black, rolled-up black buttoned shirt with a rose-colored tie wrapped around his neck and knee-length white short. He also wore black boots with short white socks.

"B-But we really want to find a gate key for you!" Rin flailed, as she looked up at Lucy with big, doe eyes. Lucy cringed slightly, as she let out a sigh before letting out a small smile.

"Okay, okay. Tell you what, why don't you find me a gate key and I'll treat you to a restaurant with the money leftover from spending." Lucy winked, as Rin brightened up and bobbed her head excitedly.

"Len, do you want to come with me?" Rin quickly turned her head towards Len and tilted her head curiously. Len blinked and pondered over his thoughts for a moment.

"…No. I'll stay with Luce-nee." Len shook his head and walked towards Lucy, as he stood next to her with a determined expression on her face.

 _Who's going to protect her if the both of them are not there with her?_

"Okay! I'll come back as soon as possible Luce-nee, Len~" Rin cheerfully grinned, as she turned away and happily skipped away. Lucy sighed tiredly, as she watched Rin leave with fondness in her eyes. Len glanced up at Lucy with a small smile upon his face.

"Luce-nee."

"Hm?" Lucy automatically looked down at Len with a smile on her face. Len instantly grabbed onto Lucy's hand gently and tugged her towards a different direction.

"…Let's look around, Luce-nee." Len commented softly, as Lucy merely tilted her head to the side and nodded her head slowly.

"Okay! Let's go explore then!" Lucy grinned, as she quicken up her pace to walk side-by-side to Len.

"I heard there's a really cute shop here! I would love to see what they have~" Lucy giggled, as she swung their intertwined hands.

" _I wonder if I could get a banana…"_ Len thought, as he allowed Lucy to drag him off to the cute store.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"Hehe. Did you like my present, Len-kun?" Lucy giggled cutely, as she tilted her head to the side with a bright smile upon her face. Len glanced up and gave a slight nod. Lucy brought him a red wristband and he decided to wear it on his right hand. At least it was normal and not something girly.

"…Yeah…" Len muttered, as his cheeks turned slightly red and turned his head to the side. Lucy merely smiled and held hands with him once again.

Suddenly, the both of them heard squealing and screaming. Both of them turned their heads to the side to see a person surrounded by many different girls.

"You said that a famous wizard is here in town?"

"It's Salamander- _sama_!"

"Salamander?" Lucy scrunched up her face in confusion, as Len narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Luce-nee! Len!"

Lucy and Len immediately turned their heads around, as the both of them see Rin running towards with a huge grin spread across her face.

"Here you go! It's the **White** **Doggy**! I haggled it down to 10,000 Jewels!" Rin stated proudly, as she gently handed Lucy the key and immediately, Lucy brightened up and gave Rin a tight squeeze.

"That's _amazing_! We still have a lot of Jewels left too! Good job, Rin-chan!" Lucy said gleefully, as she gently patted Rin's head. Rin giggled and leaned into Lucy's touch.

"Luce-nee, Rin. We should check who this Salamander is." Len commented, as Rin looked at him in confusion.

"Salamander? He's the mage from Fairy Tail, right?" Rin asked curiously, as she looked up at Lucy with curious eyes.

" _Mhm_. Although…" Lucy nodded her head slightly before a small frown appeared on her face.

"Something doesn't seems right…" Lucy mumbled, as Rin looked at Len who only shrugged.

"Then let's go find out!" Rin grinned excitedly, as she held onto both Lucy and Len's hands before dragging the both to the so-called, 'Salamander'.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

The 'Salamander' flipped his hair in a flirtatious way towards the crowd of girls. Rin scrunched up her face, as she let out a scowl and glared at the _fake_. Len kept silence but his face twisted into a hard glare at the man with a deep frown on his face.

"That man is using the **Charm** spell…" Len muttered bitterly, as he noticed the pink ring on his fingers. That _fake_ was a despicable.

" _Tsk_. I can't believe how low that man is! Isn't that right, Luce-nee?" Rin huffed and crossed her arms before turning her head towards Lucy. Rin suddenly froze and widened her eyes with her mouth open. Len glanced over and widened his eyes.

" _Why is my heart beating so fast…?"_ Lucy thought, as her eyes lowered and a bright red hue appeared on her face. Lucy's mouth was partly opened and her head became blank. Lucy's face suddenly became seductive and _ravishing_. Luckily, there weren't any boys otherwise; the twins might not be able to go against them since they're outnumbered.

"L-Luce-nee?!" Rin and Len stuttered, as they both noticed the sudden change in Lucy's expression.

" _Could it be? Am I in…love?"_ Lucy thought, as she unconsciously moved forward towards the male. Len and Rin abruptly jolt after realizing Lucy was actually _**moving**_ towards the _fake_. Len quickly took Lucy's left hand while Rin took Lucy's right hand to pull her back.

"Don't fall for it, Luce-nee! It's not _real_!" Rin squeaked alarmingly, as she tugged her older sister's hand.

"…" Len didn't say anything but he was tugging quite harshly and nodding along to Rin's words. Lucy still didn't snap out of her daze and still continued to move forward.

"Igneel!" A young, pink-haired male suddenly stumbled through the crowd with a bright, wide grin on his face. Lucy turned her head towards the male and blinked—only to snap out of her daze and stopped immediately. Len and Rin immediately brightened when they noticed Lucy was snapped out of her transition.

"Thank goodness…!" Rin sighed out loud in relief, as she let go of Lucy's hand. Len nodded curtly and let go with a relieved expression on his face. Lucy looked at the both of them and tilted her head curiously.

"Rin-chan? Len-kun? What's wrong?" Lucy asked worriedly, as she stared at the both of them. The twins shook their head in response. All of them flinched when they heard a loud impact behind them. They all turned around to see a glimpse of a few girls beating up the pink-haired male.

"He's an idiot but we have to be thankful for saving Luce-nee…" Rin muttered, as she puffed out her cheeks cutely. Len merely sighed and nodded in agreement. Lucy blinked and tilted her head.

"Saved me?" Lucy asked curiously, as her eyes didn't wander from the pink-haired male. She watched as the pink-haired male was given an autograph but rejected it and got beat up _again_ by more girls.

"Well, I should get going. I have business at the port." The _fake_ Salamander announced, as that resulted to loud whining from the crowd of girls. Rin and Len quickly held onto Lucy's hands as the both of them glared at the man.

" **Red Carpet**." The man snapped his fingers, as a fire begun to form underneath him before it became a swirl of fire and lifting him up in the air.

"I'm having a party at my ship tonight. You're all invited!" The man shouted before flying off in a different direction while the crowd of girls squealed loudly.

"Who the heck was that?" The pink-haired male asked flabbergasted, as he watched the _fake_ Salamander fly off.

" **A disgusting _scumbag_.** "

The male turned his head towards the cold voices and noticed trio of blondes. One had a bright smile, another had a neutral expression, and finally the last one had a small, soft smile.

"…Treat…" Len muttered, as he glanced away from the pink-haired male. The male merely stared.

"Hah?"

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"I'm Rin! Nice to meet cha!" Rin grinned happily, as she introduced herself with a friendly smile and wave.

"Len. Pleased to meet you." Len introduced bluntly, as he gave a blank expression and gave a curt nod.

"And I'm Lucy. It's nice to meet you." Lucy smiled warmly, as she tilted her head slightly and giggled cutely.

"Nice to meet you too!" The male grinned, as he continued to stuff his face with food and swallowed.

"I'm Natsu! And this is Happy!" The male—now known as Natsu, grinned cheerfully and stuffed another pile of food in his mouth.

"Aye!" A blue cat cheered, as he raised his paw before chewing on a raw fish.

"Hehe. Nice to meet you, Natsu-kun, Happy." Lucy giggled softly, as she gave a slight bow towards the two and smile warmly. Natsu blinked and tilted his head in confusion on why his heart started to beat faster. Natsu gave a slight shrug and decided to ignore it for now.

"You guys are really nice! Thanks for treating us food!" Natsu thank gratefully, as a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Oh! It looked like you guys were looking for someone?" Rin inquired innocently.

"Aye! Igneel!" Happy piped up, as he raised his paw again.

"I heard that the Salamander was in this town so we came. But I guess it wasn't him." Natsu stated dejectedly.

"Aye! That Salamander wasn't close to a salamander!" Happy agreed.

"How could a human look like a Salamander in the first place?" Rin asked curiously, as she tilted her head to the side.

Lucy watched the scene with a warm smile, before she turned her head towards the window and blinked. There was a small, young girl with a teary expression and looking around warily. Lucy frowned and quietly sneaked away to leave the restaurant to help the little girl. Len and Rin were both unaware about Lucy's disappearance.

"Igneel's not a human. He's a real dragon." Natsu stated, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Aye!" Happy added.

"…Something that big wouldn't be here in the middle of town." Len stated bluntly, as he stared at Natsu and Happy with bored eyes. Both Natsu and Happy were both stuck by lightning of realization after hearing Len's statement.

"… _Baka_ …" Rin sweat-dropped slightly before sighing out loud.

"Rin…" Len called out slowly, as Rin blinked and turned her head to her twin brother who had a mortified expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Len?" Rin asked curiously, as she furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Where's Luce-nee?" Len asked slowly, as Rin merely stared at him before widening her eyes and opened her mouth in shock.

"…" Natsu and Happy blinked, as the both of them looked at each other in confusion.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" The little girl chirped, as she frantically waved her arm happily and her other arm holding onto her mother's hand. Lucy merely gave a warm smile and waved back, as she watched the mother and daughter disappear from her sight.

"Don't get lost next time, sweetie!" Lucy called out, as she giggled and turned around to head back to her brother and sister—only to bump into someone.

"Oof!" Lucy flinched and tumbled back, as she looked up to apologize but held her tongue when a familiar face was in front of her.

" _Oh_. I was looking for you, milady." The _fake_ Salamander purred, as Lucy warily looked at him.

"What is it that you need to look for me?" Lucy asked, as she backed away slightly when she noticed he was getting a _tad_ closer to her.

"I wanted to personally invite you to the party on my ship tonight." The _fake_ Salamander stated, as he raised his hand to reveal two rings. Lucy blinked a couple of times before frowning slightly.

"Your **Charm** won't work on me. And I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in going to a party tonight. Goodbye." Lucy responded calmly, as she turned around to leave—but she was stopped when he held onto her wrist.

"I _insist_. You'll enjoy the part for sure." The _fake_ Salamander assured, as he held onto Lucy and dragged her away to his ship.

" _Ah…Len-kun and Rin-chan will be worried that I haven't come back yet…"_ Lucy thought, as she felt herself dragged away by the _fake_ Salamander. She could pull away and call for help but she might as well go along with it. She might know why he's inviting all of these girls and using **Charm** on them. Len and Rin will find her eventually. Knowing her siblings, they'll immediately find her.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"Where could Luce-nee be…?" Rin muttered worriedly, as she leaned on the stone railing and stared out at the ocean with a worried expression on her face.

"She couldn't have gotten so far…" Len stated, as he scrunched up his face slightly and with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"Oh, isn't that the ship where the Salamander's party is at?" Happy blinked, as he pointed at the far away ship sailing away.

"Ugh…gonna hurl…" Natsu glanced at the ship before turning away with his face turning green and nauseous. Len and Rin sweat-dropped at the sight.

"Look at that! That's Salamander-sama's ship!" A girl gushed to her friends. Natsu, Happy, Rin and Len turned their head towards the group of girls.

"I wish I would've gone~" One of the girls whined.

"Salamander?" A girl questioned curiously.

"You don't know him? He's the famous Fairy Tail wizard that came to town!" Natsu's eyes suddenly got hard.

"Fairy Tail?" Natsu muttered quietly.

"Oh! Did you hear? I heard that Salamander-sama had personally invited a girl to his party!"

"Really? What did she look like?"

"She was really pretty! She had blond hair and the most prettiest brown eyes!" Len and Rin jolt after hearing the description.

"How lucky~"

Suddenly, a cold look appeared in both Len and Rin's eyes. The twins no longer looked approachable and a murderous aura appeared around the both of them before they looked at the sailing ship.

" _Wait for us, Luce-nee."_ The twins thought, as their eyes narrowed in determination, as they watched the ship continued to sail away.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"Lucy, was it? What a lovely name." The _fake_ Salamander complimented, as Lucy merely stared at him before letting out a soft sigh.

"Thanks…I guess…" Lucy murmured, as she merely twirled the end of her hair. She was incredibly bored. There was nothing to do at the party except for eating and talking with each other. Even the parties she went before when she was younger was better than this.

" _I wonder if Len-kun and Rin-chan figured out that I'm on his ship yet…"_ Lucy thought dazedly, as she ignored the words coming out of the _fake_ Salamander's mouth.

"—as they enter your mouth…" The _fake_ Salamander continued, as he snapped his fingers and little drops of the drink floated up and headed towards Lucy. Once they got close, Lucy swiped them away.

"I apologize but I'm not interested." Lucy commented, as she stood up and stared down at the man.

"I won't fall for your **Sleep**. I won't be knocked out by some man who decided to drag me to his ship against my own will." Lucy stated, as she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. An arrow shot through the _fake_ Salamander.

"Heh. You're pretty sharp." The _fake_ Salamander remarked, as he gotten up and the curtains opened up revealing several men holding one or two women in their arms. Lucy merely glanced at them before looking back at the _fake_ Salamander.

"Ah…Len-kun and Rin-chan won't be very happy." Lucy sighed softly, as she placed a hand on her cheek.

"Don't you know?" Lucy chirped, as the _fake_ Salamander merely looked at her. Her lips curled up into a smirk and closed one of her eyes.

"They can be quite _protective_." Lucy smiled slyly, as there was a loud impact on top of the _fake_ Salamander and wooden pieces flew all over the place.

"Luce-nee!" Len and Rin called, as they come down and immediately rushed towards Lucy with worried expression on their faces.

"I'm fine." Lucy assured, as she gently stroked Len and Rin's head. A soft smile appeared on her face, as the twins blushed slightly.

"I knew that you would come for me, Len-kun. Rin-chan." Lucy said softly, as she leaned her head against her siblings' head.

"Luce-nee…" Len and Rin murmured softly, as they both slowly closed their eyes in content and felt the warmth of Lucy's hands. Lucy giggled before glancing over at Natsu and sweat-drop when she saw Natsu ready to hurl.

"Ne, what are you doing?" Happy asked, as he floated in the air with white wings on his back. Lucy glanced up and blinked in surprise.

"Happy! I didn't realize that you had wings." Lucy chirped, as she smiled brightly at the flying blue cat.

"Leave that for later! Let's get out of here!" Happy responded, as he wrapped his tail around her waist and flew up in the air.

"Let's go, Len!" Rin shouted, as she turned her head towards Len and nodded. Len return the nod as the both of them jumped up in the air. Golden yellow, mechanical-like wings spouted on their backs and followed after Lucy and Happy.

"After her! It'll be trouble if the council finds out!" The _fake_ Salamander shouted to the men, as he turned to them.

"Happy, what about Natsu-kun?" Lucy asked, as she stared down at the ship with slightly worried eyes.

"I can't carry two people!" Happy replied, as he continued to fly off.

"You think you can escape?" The _fake_ Salamander shouted, as he swiped his arm and a magic circle appeared.

" **Prominence Whip**!" A bunch of flames came out of the magic circle and headed towards the group flying.

"Rin-chan!" Lucy called, as Rin bobbled her head and stopped to face the incoming fire. Rin's headphones begun to glow bright as a blue magic circle appeared in front of her.

" **Melody Burst**!" Rin stuck out her hand, as different music notes came out of the magic circle and blocked all the fire that came flying towards them.

"Nice, Rin-chan!" Lucy chirped, as Rin grinned in response and followed after. The _fake_ Salamander gritted his teeth and glared at the group.

"Happy! I need you drop me into the sea! I have to go save Natsu-kun and the girls!" Lucy remarked, as she looked at Happy.

"Aye!" Happy bobbled his head and began to lower down to the sea. Len suddenly twitched and warily looked at Lucy.

"Luce-nee…you're not going to…?" Len trailed off, as Lucy merely laughed nervously and nodded her head. Len mentally groaned as he immediately dread when he knew whom Lucy was going to use. Rin puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yosh! Here I go!" Happy quickly let go of Lucy, as she pulled out a particular key.

" **Gate of the water bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!** " Lucy turned the key into the water and a tortoise magic circle appeared before a woman with a blue mermaid tail appeared. Len quickly flew down and picked up Lucy so she wouldn't be in the water anymore. Rin flew down and held Happy in her arms.

"A fish!" Happy cheered gleefully, as a small drool appeared at the corner of his mouth while Rin sweat-drop.

"Not exactly, Happy…" Rin laughed nervously, as she looked down at the cat in her arms. Aquarius merely glanced over and noticed Rin before clicking her tongue. Rin suddenly twitched and glared at Aquarius.

"Mama Aquarius, could you please sweep the ship onto the shore?" Lucy asked, as Aquarius turned to her with softened eyes and patted her head gently. Lucy was demanded to call her 'mama' when she was younger. But that's a story for another time.

"Of course." Aquarius replied, before turning around and glancing over at Rin. A smirk emerged on her face and Rin had a tick mark on her head.

"You should've stayed on the water. I would've _loved_ to sweep you away as well, brat." Aquarius commented sarcastically, as Rin scowled and glared at Aquarius.

"Annoying _fish_." Rin spat out, as she merely huffed. Aquarius smirked before bringing up her vase and the water started to float upwards.

"ORAHHH!" Aquarius shouted, as she swung her vase and a large wave sweep the ship to the shore. Len quickly took Lucy up in the air to keep her away from the wave although, there was a smaller wave that seems to head towards Rin and Happy. Luckily, Rin were able to dodge them and get near the shore without getting hit by a wave. The ship was on the shore but sideways.

"You did that on purpose, you dumb mermaid!" Rin hissed, as she glared at Aquarius. A smirk merely appeared on her face.

"Are you okay, Luce-nee?" Len asked quietly, as he gently landed her down on the shore and the wings disappeared. Lucy smiled at her younger brother and nodded her head.

"I'm fine." Lucy assured, as she patted his head gently. Len sighed in relief and his lips twitched in a small smile.

"Lucy." Lucy perked up, and turned over to Aquarius.

"Yes?" Lucy questioned curiously, as she tilted her head cutely. Aquarius mere gave a very small, soft smile and gently stroked Lucy's head.

"Don't call me for a while. I'll be on vacation with my boyfriend." Aquarius said before turning her head to Rin with a wide smirk on her lips.

"With my _boyfriend_." Aquarius bragged, as Rin scowled and thrust her fists in the air and flailed.

"I heard you the first time, you _demon_!" Rin shouted angrily, as she fumed and crossed her arms over her chest. Lucy and Len sweat-dropped slightly at the sight. It was a wonder why Aquarius never liked Rin. Lucy turned her head towards Rin and Happy with a soft smile.

"Are you guys alright?" Lucy asked gently, as she opened her arms for Happy. Happy perked up and immediately flew into Lucy's arms. Lucy gently stroked Happy and he purred contently. Len and Rin both nodded in response.

The group watched as Natsu beat up Bora, the _fake_ Salamander. Lucy gave a whistle as she watched Natsu punched Bora—who was heading towards them. Surprisingly, none of them move before Len took a step forward with narrowed eyes and swipe his hand, as a golden light appeared in front of them and the shape of a hexagon with a large, quaver note in the center. His headphones were glowing bright blue similar to Rin.

" **Harmony Shield**." Bora slammed right into the shield and dropped onto the ground unmoving. Lucy's lips twitched into a smile before letting out a soft giggle.

"Be careful, Natsu-kun." Lucy chirped, as she petted Happy on the head, in which he responded with a purr. Natsu bashfully rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin plastered on his face.

"Sorry!" Natsu apologized. Before anyone could speak, loud rumbles were heading towards the group at a fast pace.

"Ah! It's the military!" Rin gulped, as Happy wiggled out of Lucy's grasp and Natsu grabbed her hand before dragging her away.

"Crap! Let's get out of here!" Natsu cursed slightly as he ran off with Lucy in his grasp. Rin and Len jolt. Both quickly trailed after Natsu and Lucy with a tick mark on their heads.

"A-Ano, Natsu-kun! Why are you taking me with me?" Lucy chirped up curiously, as she glanced over at Natsu. Natsu turned his head over his shoulder and grinned brightly.

"Join us! Join Fairy Tail!" Natsu and Happy grinned. Lucy widened her eyes along with the twins, before a graceful smile formed on Lucy's face.

"Yeah!" Lucy bobbed her head happily before blinking in surprise when Rin roughly got in between Natsu and Lucy with a short glare towards Natsu. Len swiftly held onto Lucy's left hand while Rin held onto Lucy's right hand.

"Let's go join Fairy Tail, Luce-nee!" Len and Rin smiled, as Lucy returned the smile and nodded curtly at her siblings. Her heart swelled with happiness as they all ran away from the military.

: . Omake . :

 **Omake 1 – Rin and the Shopkeeper**

"Hello! Is this the only magic shop throughout town?" Rin asked curiously, as a bright smile was plastered on her face while she entered the shop.

"Why, yes it is. It seems like you already know so I won't bother you with details. Would you like to buy something? Fore example, like this 'ColorS'. You can change the color—" The shopkeeper babbled on, as Rin merely kept a _polite_ smile upon her face while muting out the words coming out of the man's mouth.

"—Are you interested in it?" The shopkeeper asked happily, as Rin merely shook her head.

"Not really. Do you happen to have any gate keys?" Rin asked hopefully, as she looked at the man. The shopkeeper merely blinked and nodded slowly before revealing a **White Doggy** key.

" _Oh! Luce-nee would love this key!"_ Rin thought happily, as she looked up at the shopkeeper with hopeful eyes.

"How much is it?" Rin asked, as a bright smile formed on her lips.

"20,000 Jewels." The shopkeeper happily lied. Rin's body suddenly stilled and the smiled continued to stay on her face. Though, Rin's smile seems to be tighter somehow.

" _Teehee_! You're lying, aren't you?" Rin giggled, as she said in a sickly sweet tone. The shopkeeper suddenly snapped his eyes open and felt a shiver go up his spine.

"There's one thing I don't appreciate and that's _lying_." Rin's bangs covered her eyes and her smile became more vicious.

"Aren't you going to correct yourself, _**sir**_?" Rin questioned coldly, as she sharply glared at the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper was unable to handle the pressure and fainted at the spot. Rin blinked, snapping out of her other side and puffed out her cheeks cutely.

"I probably took it too far…" Rin murmured, as she sighed softly before trying to find the price tag of **White Doggy**. Rin quickly wrote an apology note and paid 10,000 Jewels, which is half the price of the gate key. Rin happily took the gate key and skipped out of the shop—leaving the shopkeeper unconscious behind the counter.

 **Omake 2 – Aquarius and Rin**

" **Gate of the water bearer, I open thee! Aquarius!** " Lucy turned the key into the water and a tortoise magic circle appeared before a woman with a blue mermaid tail appeared. Len quickly flew down and picked up Lucy so she wouldn't be in the water anymore. Rin flew down and held Happy in her arms.

"A fish!" Happy cheered gleefully, as a small drool appeared at the corner of his mouth. Rin sweat-drop.

"Not exactly, Happy…" Rin laughed nervously, as she looked down at the cat in her arms. Aquarius merely glanced over and noticed Rin before clicking her tongue. Rin suddenly twitched and glared at Aquarius.

" _Heh_. I guess you still haven't grown in that _area_." Aquarius smirked, as she pointedly looked at Rin's breast. Rin's face flushed red in both embarrassment and anger at the comment.

"At least I'm much cuter than you'll _ever_ be!" Rin hissed out, as Aquarius glared back at Rin.

" _Pleeeease_. I attract much more guys than you'll ever get. At least I got a _boyfriend_." Aquarius smirked victorious while Rin growled.

"I bet your boyfriend is only with you because you're all sweet and nice to him! He'll dump you the second he finds out about your true nature!" Rin spat out while Aquarius narrowed her eyes and electricity formed between the two of them.

"…" Len and Lucy sweat-dropped at the sight of the girls bickering with each other. Len glanced down at Lucy with slight, wary eyes.

"Are you going to stop them, Luce-nee?" Len asked curiously, as he glanced over at Rin and Aquarius. Lucy laughed nervously and shook her head.

"As much as I would love them to stop, I don't want to get hurt during the process, Len-kun." Lucy replied sheepishly, as she sweat-drop and felt pity when she noticed Rin was holding onto Happy a tad too tight.

"…" Len looked at the girls again and nodded slowly. Getting in between the two of them is like, signing up for your death wish.

"True…"

"…Let's just wait for them to finish, Len-kun." Lucy said slowly, as Len nodded curtly in agreement.

"Hai…"

 **Omake 3 – Bora and Lucy**

"I _insist_. You'll enjoy the part for sure." The _fake_ Salamander assured, as he held onto Lucy and dragged her away to his ship.

" _Ah…Len-kun and Rin-chan will be worried that I haven't come back yet…"_ Lucy thought, as she felt herself dragged away by the _fake_ Salamander. She could pull away but she might as well go along with it. Knowing her siblings, they'll eventually find her.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

A shiver shot up Len and Rin's spine, as the both of them looked at each other with determination in their eyes.

"Did you feel it too, Len?" Rin asked seriously, as Natsu and Happy looked at the twins curiously. Len nodded curtly with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Luce-nee is in trouble…" Len muttered quietly, as Natsu blinked at the sudden change in the atmosphere. They were both friendly and approachable but now…

"Natsu- _san_!" Natsu jolt slightly when the twins called out his name and turned to him with determined eyes.

"Let's go find, Luce-nee!" Rin stated firmly, as she slammed the right amount of Jewels on the table.

"She needs our help…" Len commented, as he stood up along with Rin.

"H-Hah…" Natsu blinked a couple of times before he was suddenly dragged out of the restaurant by the twins, in which Len took one of his arms while Rin took the other.

"Let's go!" Len and Rin stated firmly, as they dragged the clueless, pink-haired male out of the restaurant with Happy following after them.

"Aye!" Happy added.

* * *

 **Phew! Well, that's a wrap! (｡** **ω** ｡ **) The first chapter of this story is complete! This idea occurred to me before and I really wanted to write it even though I still have a bunch of other stories to work on. (｡=** **ω =｡) Like I said at the beginning, don't worry! I'll make sure to update my other stories, as well! In the next chapter I'll include a little information of both Len and Rin. Of course, the magic should be a bit obvious by now. (** ｡ **ゝ** ‿ **･** ｡ **) See you guys next time, sayonara~**


	2. Missing Father and the Vulcan

**And I'm back with another chapter! (** **｡^** **‿^** **｡** **) I really enjoy doing crossovers since it's interesting to see the development between different characters from different worlds. (** **｡** **ゝ** **‿** **･** **｡** **) Anyways, the twins' magic should be a bit obvious but it'll be mention in the story** _ **and**_ **they have another secret magic that will be reveal as the story continues! One is actually going to be revealed in this chapter but expect to wait for the second magic~**

 **On a special note, Happy Birthday to both Rin and Len! (^ - ^) See Fairy Tail celebrate Len and Rin's birthday in the omake~**

 **Summary:** Rather than having no friends or siblings when she was younger, she had two overprotective younger siblings, Len and Rin. The adventure they're going to experience will be more chaotic than ever before. "Stay away from Luce-nee, you perverted baka!" "Luce-nee belongs only to us!" " _C-Chotto_! Len- _kun_! Rin- _chan_!"

 **Warnings: Characters could be OOC. Romance will come slowly. Overprotective Rin/Len. Oblivious/Innocent Lucy. Canon is shot down to hell.**

 **Disclaimer: XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail or Vocaloid. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima and Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha Corporation.**

* * *

 _[Previous Chapter]_

 _The group watched as Natsu beat up Bora, the fake Salamander. Lucy gave a whistle as she watched Natsu punched Bora—who was heading towards them. Surprisingly, none of them move before Len took a step forward with narrowed eyes and swipe his hand, as a golden light appeared in front of them and the shape of a hexagon with a large, quaver note in the center. His headphones were glowing bright blue similar to Rin._

" _ **Harmony Shield**_ _." Bora slammed right into the shield and dropped onto the ground unmoving. Lucy's lips twitched into a smile before letting out a soft giggle._

" _Be careful, Natsu-kun." Lucy chirped, as she petted Happy on the head, in which he responded with a purr. Natsu bashfully rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin plastered on his face._

" _Sorry!" Natsu apologized. Before anyone could speak, loud rumbles were heading towards the group at a fast pace._

" _Ah! It's the military!" Rin gulped, as Happy wiggled out of Lucy's grasp and Natsu grabbed her hand before dragging her away._

" _Crap! Let's get out of here!" Natsu cursed slightly as he ran off with Lucy in his grasp. Rin and Len jolt. Both quickly trailed after Natsu and Lucy with a tick mark on their heads._

" _A-Ano, Natsu-kun! Why are you taking me with me?" Lucy chirped up curiously, as she glanced over at Natsu. Natsu turned his head over his shoulder and grinned brightly._

" _Join us! Join Fairy Tail!" Natsu and Happy grinned. Lucy widened her eyes along with the twins, before a graceful smile formed on Lucy's face._

" _Yeah!" Lucy bobbed her head happily before blinking in surprise when Rin roughly got in between Natsu and Lucy with a short glare towards Natsu. Len swiftly held onto Lucy's left hand while Rin held onto Lucy's right hand._

" _Let's go join Fairy Tail, Luce-nee!" Len and Rin smiled, as Lucy returned the smile and nodded curtly at her siblings._

* * *

 **: . Chapter One . :**

 **~ The Missing Father and Vulcan ~**

* * *

 _ **The Magic Council, Era**_

"Those idiots from Fairy Tail are at it again!" A member shouted out in frustration.

"This time they actually destroyed half a port!" Another complained.

"Now they've done it!" A council member scowled at the thought of Fairy Tail.

"I'm quite fond of those fools, personality. They make things interesting." A blue-haired male smirked. He had a red tattoo around his left eye. He was known as Siegrain, a new recent council member that joined not too long ago.

"Indeed, they are quite the fools." An old man standing next to him nodded in agreement. "But they do assembled many wizards of talent and ability."

"Hmph. Fairy Tail is problematic. However…" A head council sighs and immediately, some of the other council members somehow knew what he was going to say next.

"It seems like the _trio_ has decided to join Fairy Tail…" The head grumbled and the members groaned in response. Siegrain glanced over to a woman, Ultear, who seemed to have no idea what's going on.

"Who is this…trio, you speak of?" Siegrain inquired, as he still didn't understand the situation.

"…You can say they're a group of powerful mages. Each hold a certain skill and all balance each other perfectly." The head replied. "All of them were requested to join the council, yet they declined instead."

"What…?" Siegrain widened his eyes slightly in response at the trio he just heard of now.

"If they're going to join Fairy Tail then…" A council member widened his eyes in horror. The head merely nodded his head grimly.

"Looks like we'll be encountering them pretty soon…" The head said sadly, as he let out another sigh.

"Wouldn't that be great?" A feminine voice chirped cheerfully, as the whole council members turn to the girl next to the head.

"It'll be nice to see my precious Rin-Rin and Len-Len again~" The girl giggled childishly, as her eyes gleamed in excitement and her lip curled into a smirk.

"They just make things more interesting, don't you think?"

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"Wow! Fairy Tail is bigger than I thought~" Lucy gushed, as she clapped her hands together and practically beam with happiness. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and a red blush sweep across Lucy's face. She was literally oozing with happiness.

" _So cute~"_ Rin mentally cooed, as she secretly took a picture of Lucy. Len merely sweat-drop at his twin sister's doing. He didn't understand why she felt the need to take pictures considering all of the other pictures she took _secretly_. Oh, don't tell Rin that he says that. She would literally kill him.

"I'm back!" Natsu yelled out angrily, as he kicked the door open with a _bam_. The trio jumped slightly before glancing at each other. They shrugged as they all entered the building.

" _Shugoi_!" Lucy's eyes begun to sparkle brightly, as she happily twirled around the building. Fortunately, she was unaware of the fighting that was going on behind her. Both Len and Rin sweat-dropped as they watched at their older sister.

"It amazes me how Luce-nee doesn't realize what's going on…" Rin said quietly, as Len stood near her and curtly nodded in agreement. Ignorance is such a blessing sometimes.

" _Ara_? Are you perhaps, interested in joining Fairy Tail?" A white haired woman asked, as her lips curled up in a kind, polite smile. Lucy practically beamed in delight as she stared at the woman in admiration.

" _Oh_! You're Mirajane Strauss! I'm a huge fan of yours!" Lucy chirped, as she clasps her hands together and sparkles appearing around her. Mirajane widened her eyes slightly as she stared at Lucy with a slight blush on her face.

"K- _Kawaii_ …" Mirajane muttered under her breath, as another smile appeared on her face. Lucy suddenly tilted her head to the side and stared at Mirajane curiously.

"Mirajane-san, is it okay to leave them alone?" Her eyes flickered towards the fighting crowd before turning back to Mirajane.

"It's fine. They're always like that. It's better to leave them alone." Mirajane giggled, as she gave a kind smile. Mirajane opened her mouth to give an answer—only to be tugged towards Lucy in a blink of an eye. She widened her eyes in surprise before noticing her little brother Elfman, passed through behind her and crashed onto the wall.

" _Daijoubu_ , Mirajane-san?" Lucy asked worriedly, as her eyes held concern towards the white haired female. Mirajane merely blinked and slowly nodded her head with a small, grateful smile on her face. Her reactions were really quick.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled brightly and released Mirajane's wrist before backing away. She was unaware of a black haired male being flung towards her. Mirajane widened in her eyes in alert and opened her mouth to warn Lucy—only to have a flabbergasted expression on her face when Len and Rin suddenly appeared behind Lucy with a protective glint in their eyes. Their headphones begun to glow blue and a hexagon light shield formed in front of them.

" **Harmony Shield.** " The black haired male smashed into shield and groaned in pain when he dropped onto the ground. The male quickly snapped his head upwards when he saw his underwear in Natsu's hand.

"My underwear!" Rin swiftly covered Lucy's eyes while an uncharacteristic scowl appeared on Len's face. The black haired male turned around and was ready to pop a question but stopped when he spotted the dangerous glint in the young blond haired boy. The male gulped quietly and immediately turned away.

"Are these oafs causing you problems?" An orange haired male purred, as he immediately sweep Lucy off her feet—who was surprised to come face-to-face with an unknown male. Although; she felt something strange about him. Suddenly, Rin punched Loke into the air with a scowl on her face and tic marks on top of her head.

"Stay away from Luce-nee, you perverted baka!" Rin fumed angrily, as she stood protectively in front of Lucy and got into position to activate her magic.

"Luce-nee belongs only to us!" Len growled quietly, as his eyes narrowed in anger and stood near Lucy, ready to use his magic. Their headphones were starting to glow blue and immediately, Lucy panicked.

"C- _Chotto_! Len-kun! Rin-chan!" Lucy widened her eyes and flailed her arms trying to prevent her younger siblings to do anything rash.

" _ **Stop this, you fools!**_ **"** A loud, rumbling voice resounded throughout the building as everyone immediately stopped. The trio blinked before looking up at the gigantic figure in front of them.

"Oh my…you were here, Master?" Mirajane questioned curiously, as her eyes flickered towards Lucy and the duo for a minute. She was curious about their reactions since they might not see this before.

Everybody in the guild dispersed from fighting and either set things down or helped one another. Natsu was the only one that declared himself a winner, only to be stomped by the giant's foot. The giant then turn from Natsu to the trio.

"Newcomers, are we?" The giant questioned, as Lucy merely brightened up and bobbed her head happily.

"Yes, we are!" Lucy replied, shouting up at the giant in a cheerful tone. Everyone in the guild was surprised that she wasn't scared of the giant staring down at her.

"I'm Lucy! These are my younger siblings, Len-kun and Rin-chan." Lucy chirped, as she gestured towards her younger siblings; who both gave a small wave or a smile.

The giant dispelled his magic and turned into a small, old man; though, he was baffled that the trio didn't react to his magic but he hid it well.

"Nice to meet you all~!" The old man greeted cheerfully, as he raised his right hand in greeting. Mirajane tilted her head to the side and gestured to the old man. "This is Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov-san." Mirajane introduced as the trio nodded at the information.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"Where would you like your stamps?" Mirajane asked kindly, as she gave a gentle smile. Lucy's face lit up and gave a bright smile.

"I want it pink on my right hand, please!" Lucy beamed as she stuck out her hand and Mirajane immediately stamped her hand.

"I want mine yellow! But it'll be on my left hand!" Rin grinned as Mirajane stamped her left hand. She looked over at Len and noticed that he held out his left hand as well.

"…Yellow." Len mumbled, as Mirajane merely smiled and stamped his left hand.

"There you go! Welcome to Fairy Tail." Mirajane said warmly, as she smiled. Lucy returns the smile and bobbed her head happily. Lucy perked up when she spotted a familiar pink haired male and immediately ran towards him with a bright smile.

"Natsu-kuuuun!" Lucy called, as she happily skipped towards Natsu and jumped on his back, giving him a hug with a bright smile on her face. Len and Rin's faces sudden darken.

"Look! I got the Fairy Tail mark!" Lucy grinned childishly, as she stuck out her hand in front of Natsu. Natsu turned his head and gave a grin in return.

"Whoa! Good for you, Luce!" Natsu agreed cheerfully, as Happy jumped in joy.

"Aye!"

" _Grrrr_ …" Rin scowled lowly, as she quickly dashed towards Lucy and tackled her into a tight hug, separating both Natsu and Lucy. Len quickly followed after a frown on his face.

"Luce-nee, the three of us should go on a job together!" Rin chirped, as she smiled brightly and nuzzled Lucy's cheek. Len's frown disappeared and gave a curt nod in agreement. Lucy blinked a couple of times and tilted her head innocently with a bright smile.

"Oh! That'll be great!" Lucy beamed and clapped her hands together in delight. Lucy turned to Natsu and Happy with a cheerful smile on her face. "Would you like to join us, Natsu-kun? Happy?"

Before Natsu could respond, a childlike voice intervenes.

"When is my dad coming back?" A child asked, as he tearfully looked up at Makarov. Makarov merely continued to drink his booze before letting out a sigh.

"You're getting annoying, Romeo. You're the son of a wizard, just believe in him and wait patiently at home!" Makarov said sternly, as Romeo merely shook his head stubbornly. The scene immediately caught Lucy and Natsu's attention.

"But he hasn't come back in a week even though he said he'll be back in three days! You got to send someone to find him!" Romeo protested, as he stared up at Makarov.

"If I recall, the job is at **Mt. Hakobe**." Makarov pondered, as Romeo clenched his fists.

"It's not far away! Go out and look for him!" Romeo retorted angrily, as he shouted. Lucy stared at Romeo with a blank expression on her face.

" _Papa! Rin-chan and Len-kun hasn't come back yet! We got to go find them!"_

"Your old man is a wizard, Romeo!" Makarov snapped, as he lost his patience and sternly looked down at Romeo. "There isn't any wizard in this guild that can't take care of themselves."

" _Lucy, I'm busy with work right now. They can take care of themselves. They shouldn't be that far anyways."_

" _But Papa!"_

" _Lucy! I said I'm busy with work right now! They can find themselves home!"_

"Go home and drink some milk or something." Makarov finished, as he closed his eyes signaling that the conversation has ended. Romeo clenched his fists and burst into silent tears.

" _Fine! I'll go find them myself!"_

"Jerk!" Romeo shouted, as he punched Makarov in the face and ran away with tears falling down his cheeks.

" _Rin-chan, Len-kun! Your big sister is coming for you, so wait for me!"_

Lucy's bangs covered her eyes, as she watched the familiar scene in front of her. Ahh, this reminds her of what happened in the past…

Rin and Len worriedly glance over at her while Lucy gave a small, thin smile and shook her head.

"Oi, Natsu! Don't go breaking the board!" Nab protested, as he watched Natsu walked out of the guild with a serious expression on his face.

"Natsu-kun…?" Lucy murmured softly, as she raised her head and watched Natsu leave.

"I don't know about this, Master. He's gonna go save Macao." Nab said, as he leaned against the table near Makarov.

"He's such a kid." A member of Fairy Tail said, as he drank down his beer. Lucy narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

"He's just gonna end up hurting Macao's pride, you know?" Nab shrugged, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mirajane-san, what happened to Natsu-kun?" Lucy asked politely, as she watched Mirajane closely.

"Natsu's in the same boat as Romeo." Mirajane explained softly, as her gaze softened. "I guess he sees part of himself in Romeo."

"All of us Fairy Tail wizards have our own issues of some sort. Whether it's scars, pain, or suffering…"

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

" _Ugh_ …why are you guys here?" Natsu groaned weakly, as his turned green and clutched onto his stomach trying not to throw up. Lucy and Rin stuck out their tongue playfully while Len gave a slight shrug.

"Luce-nee wanted to come along so it should be obvious that we'll tag along as well." Rin remarked, as she folded her arms over her chest with a huff. They were always a trio and it's going to stay that way.

"…Can't handle transportation, can you?" Len bluntly asked, as he raised an eyebrow when Natsu let out another groan in response. Lucy giggled before gesturing Rin and Len to switch sides with Natsu.

"But Luce-nee…" Rin pouted cutely, as she looked up at her sister. Lucy shook her head and softly patted Rin's head.

"…Fiiiine. But if he does something then I have the right to hurt him." Rin huffed, as she dragged along Len to the other side and shoved Natsu to where Lucy sat. Rin casually took Happy and place him on her lap to cuddle him. Rin had already found herself attached to the cute witty blue Exceed.

"O-Oi…" Natsu protested, as he continued to prone from his 'motion sickness'. Lucy giggled softly, as she gently held Natsu's head and place it on her lap. Lucy stroked Natsu's head and hummed a soft tune, which surprised both Natsu and Happy. Rin and Len were already used to it considering she did the same to them when they were little kids.

Upon hearing Lucy's gentle tone, both Natsu and Happy immediately relaxed. Natsu slowly started to feel better and was starting to doze off during her lullaby.

"Thanks Luce…" Natsu thanked, as he begin to drift off to sleep. Lucy merely smiled softly in return and continued to caress Natsu's head while humming her soft lullaby. Happy begun to purred softly when Rin decided to scratch behind Happy's ear.

Len and Rin closed their eyes with a faintest smile upon their lips while listening to their sister's gentle humming. Inside the carriage was filled with nothing but Lucy's soft humming.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

 _ **Mt. Hakobe, Near Magnolia Town**_

It took a few hours of the carriage ride to get to the mountain. On the way there, Happy and Natsu both slept peacefully on Lucy and Rin's laps. Of course, Rin and Len were both asleep as well.

Lucy still continued to hum while she thought about the mission that she decided to tag along. **Mt. Hakobe** was known for being extremely chilly and a common location where the Vulcan hangs around.

Lucy never liked dealing with them though, nearly all of the Vulcan was obsessed with women and that easily brought out Len and Rin's protective side too. Though, she didn't mind the Rose Vulcans—mostly due to the fact that it was a female-only race, so she didn't have to worry about any perverts, but they were actually quite nice and friendly. Hm, maybe she should find some time to visit some of the old places she has gone before with her siblings, it'll be nice to see her old friends again. **(1)**

Lucy immediately stopped humming when she noticed the carriage has finally stopped, she gently shook Natsu awake while calling out to her siblings to wake them up. Natsu and Happy immediately bowed as they both thanked her for the best ride they've ever had before. Lucy merely giggled in response at their strange behavior before turning to the driver with a bright smile upon her face.

"Thank you for the ride, sir!" Lucy chirped in thanks, as she gave a bow out of politeness. She quickly pulled out some Jewels from her jean skirt and immediately gave it to the man. She added some extra Jewels as thank you for driving them through the cold. Touched by her generous gesture, he offered that if she ever needs to head somewhere else, he'd take her there as her personal carriage. Lucy merely brightened and thanked him again for the offer.

Rin and Len were patiently waiting for their sister to come back to them while both Natsu and Happy were calling out for Macao. Rin and Len perked up before quickly approaching Lucy after they noticed that she was walking towards them.

" _Waah_! It's so cold~" Lucy shivered, as she wrapped herself to keep herself warmer. The twins immediately got worried before Rin took some action. Her headphones begun to glow blue as she place her hands in front of her. Natsu and Happy immediately took interest and watched in anticipation.

" **Summon Magic: Fox.** " Rin whispered, as a small red magic circle appeared and a fox popped out. It was a pure white fox with the brightest, red ruby eyes.

" _Rin-sama, you called for me?"_ The fox bowed respectfully towards Rin before its tail flickered to the right.

"Woah! A fox appeared! And it talks!" Natsu said excitedly, as he looked down at the small creature. The fox glanced over to Natsu for a few seconds before turning its eyes back to Rin.

"Could you keep Luce-nee warm? It's getting really chilly and I don't want her to get too cold." Rin asked, as the fox nodded curtly before jumping onto Lucy's shoulders and wrapped itself around her.

"Arigatou, Kuu-chan!" Lucy thanked, as she nuzzle against Kuu's body. Kuu gave a faint smile as she relaxed on Lucy's shoulders. Kuu was a fire fox so her body was pretty warm and provides a perfect heat source.

"Rin can summon animals. All of them can talk. Rin is the only one they chose to contract with." Len explained briefly, as he stared at Natsu. He really tried to keep his talking to a minimum since he doesn't like to speak much. It was quite bothersome.

"Ooh!" Natsu and Happy opened their mouths at his explanation before Lucy turned to them and gave them another bright smile.

"Shall we continue moving on?" Lucy asked, as the group agreed before they continued to walk deeper into the mountain. Lucy decided to hold Kuu in her arms so her body feels warmer but she still felt cold.

"The weather is worse than last time…" Rin commented, as she frowned when the blizzard became stronger than it was ever before. Last time they came here as a trio, the blizzard wasn't as bad.

"Stop." Len commanded, as everyone immediately stopped to look back at Len with curious eyes.

"What's wrong, Len-kun?" Lucy asked with a hint of worry in her tone. Len narrowed his eyes critically, as he scanned his surroundings carefully. He could feel another presence somewhere near.

"…! Everyone, jump back now!" Len hissed out, as everyone automatically moved backwards when something suddenly came out a few feet in front of the group.

"A Vulcan!" Rin widened her eyes in recognition at the familiar marking on the creature. The Vulcan must've kept itself hidden so he could jump them when the group was getting closer to the Vulcan's hiding spot.

"A human woman!" The Vulcan sniffed the air before snapping its head towards Lucy and swiped her in its hand at captive.

"Oi! Let go of Luce-nee, you perverted Vulcan!" Rin hissed dangerously, as her eyes flared in anger and Kuu wrapped herself tightly around Lucy's neck so she wouldn't fall off.

"…" Len didn't say anything but his aura suddenly flared up while he watched the Vulcan grabbed ahold his eldest sister and there was a certain glint in his eyes.

"Lucy!"

"Lushi!" Both Natsu and Happy called out, as they turned to her with worried eyes. That would've made Lucy smile but at the moment, she's a bit more focus on the Vulcan that grabbed her.

"I'll be fine! Just come to me quickly!" Lucy assured, as the Vulcan took her away. She have thought about getting herself captured by a Vulcan but decided against it knowing that it might worry her siblings. Guess that plan is going to work out since the Vulcan is already taking her away.

"Kuu-chan, I need your help with something." Lucy requested, as Kuu glanced up to stare into her warm, chocolate brown eyes. Rin is her owner due to the contract, however; she was ordered to follow Lucy's orders when needed. If Rin weren't their owner, they would've stuck with Lucy since she doesn't treat them as objects either. Kuu gave a slight nod while Lucy smiled.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

 _ **Near the summit of Mt. Hakobe**_

Lucy tightly held onto Kuu as the Vulcan danced around her like she was an object on display. Kuu let out a low hiss while she narrowed her eyes when the Vulcan would occasionally get closer. She might be small compare to the Vulcan but that doesn't mean she can be fierce and snappy.

" _Lucy-sama, this Vulcan is too hyper. I sense the Vulcan's magic to be off."_ Kuu stated, as her tail flickered back and forth. Lucy's request from earlier was to identify the magic within the Vulcan. Lucy felt like there was something wrong with the strange Vulcan and asked Kuu for help since she was an animal herself. Lucy let out a small frown and closely examined the Vulcan. The magic in the Vulcan is quite high, could it be that…?

"Woman!" The Vulcan's eyes begun to gleamed and moved closer to Lucy.

" _Stay away from Lucy-sama, you foul beast!"_ Kuu hissed angrily, as she bared her fangs. In the right timing, Lucy's saviors came to the rescue.

"Get away from Luce-nee!" Rin and Len shouted, as they both kicked the Vulcan to the other side of the cave. Lucy immediately brightened up and smiled at her little saviors.

"Rin-chan! Len-kun!" Lucy chirped. Natsu and Happy immediately ran in before stopping in front of Lucy.

"Are you okay Luce?!" Natsu asked worriedly, as he gazed down at Lucy. Lucy sent him a grateful smile and Natsu blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"Yes, thank you Natsu-kun. Happy." Lucy thanked gratefully, as she gave a slight giggle. She turned to her siblings and sweat-drop when she noticed the two beating up the Vulcan.

"How dare you take away our Luce-nee!"

"I won't forgive a pervert that kidnaps Luce-nee!"

"Rin-chan, Len-kun! It's okay now! I really think you should stop." Lucy assured, as she quickly wrapped her arms around both her siblings to calm them down. Both Rin and Len looked up with a frown upon their faces.

"But…!" Lucy merely shook her head in response. Rin pouted while Len turned his head. Suddenly, the Vulcan begins to glow brightly before the light faded away revealing a man.

"Ah! It's Macao!" Natsu examined, as the trio widened their eyes in surprise.

" **Take Over** …" Len muttered, as Lucy opened her mouth.

"That explains why the Vulcan's magic seems to be off." Lucy mumbled, as Kuu merely nodded in agreement. She turned to Rin and gave as slight bow.

" _It's time for me to go, Rin-sama. Please call for me if you need me."_ Kuu stated before turning to Lucy and gave another bow.

" _I hope I was able to keep you warm, Lucy-sama."_ Lucy smiled warmly and bobbed her head.

"Yes, you have. Thank you for keeping me warm." Lucy giggled, as Kuu let out a faint smile before she poof away. Lucy turned to Macao and clapped her hands.

"It's time to focus on Macao-san. Natsu-kun, could you please hold Macao-san up while I heal him?" Lucy asked politely, as Natsu and Happy quickly followed Lucy's order. They quickly held up Macao while Lucy bent down and stuck out her hands with her eyes closed in concentration. A faint green glow came from Lucy's hands and in response, Macao's body begin to glow.

"Woah!" Natsu and Happy said in awe, as they watched Lucy do her magic. Rin puff her chest out in pride.

"That's Luce-nee's second magic! She didn't like the fact that Len and I keep getting hurt, so she learned some healing magic to assist us." Rin grinned proudly, as Lucy ignored the talking going on next to her while she concentrated on Macao.

"…Okay. His wounds aren't completely healed but he should be able to move." Lucy let out a soft sigh before letting down her hands. The glow faded away as some of the minor wounds disappeared from Macao's body. She could've healed him fully but she wanted Romeo to see that his dad really did fought against the Vulcans. Call it woman's institution, some men wants to keep their pride, you know?

" _Ugh_ …" Macao groaned in pain, as the gang worriedly looked down at him.

"Open your eyes, Macao! Romeo is waiting for you at home!"

"Natsu…" Macao opened his eyes slowly, as the gang immediately brightened up and sighed in relief.

"I'm so pathetic…I was only able to defeat 19 of them before the 20th took me over…" Macao stated weakly. "I can't face Romeo now…"

"You baka!" Rin scowled, as she gave a light smack on Macao's back head, who in response, yelped out in pain.

"So what if the 20th Vulcan took over you! You were able to defeat at least 19 of them and that's an accomplishment! Do you want Romeo to continue to dwell on the fact that it might be his fault that you're gone?!" Rin shouted angrily, as Macao widened his eyes in shock before his eyes shone in determination and gave a curt nod as he thanked everyone for helping him.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

 _ **Magnolia Town**_

Romeo sniffled, as his eyes welled up in tears and choked up a sob while attempting to wipe away his tears. If he never told his father to go defeat a monster then maybe he could still be here.

"Romeo!" Romeo snapped his head upwards to the call of his name and widened his eyes in shock when he saw Natsu helped the unsteady Macao on his feet.

"Tou-chan!" Romeo immediately leaped towards Macao and crashed the both of them to the ground with tears of joy. Lucy's gaze softens at the heartwarming scene between a father and son.

" _Rin-chan! Len-kun! I finally found you!"_

"… _! Luce-nee!"_

" _It's okay…I'm here now."_

" _Luce-nee…"_

"Luce-nee?" Rin called out unsurely, as she looked up at her older sister with wide eyes. Len glanced up with a curiosity in his eyes. Lucy looked down at the both of them before letting out a giggle and smiling brightly.

"I was just thinking." Lucy replied, a she turned back to Natsu and Happy to give them a grin. Natsu and Happy caught her grin before mirroring with the same response.

"Natsu, Happy! _Arigatou_!" Romeo shouted, as the gang walked away. "Thank you too, Luce-nee! Rin-nee! Len-nii!"

Lucy turned her head back to wave with a smile upon her face while Natsu formed a pout as he sulked.

"How come you get special treatment and not me?" Natsu whined, as the gang begun to laugh at his childish behavior.

" _Fairy Tail is more interesting than I thought."_ Lucy giggled inwardly, as she continued to follow after the others.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

* * *

 **: . Omake . :**

* * *

 **Omake One: Natsu's Jealousy**

"Natsu, Happy! _Arigatou_!" Romeo shouted, as the gang walked away. Romeo immediately let go of his dad before running to the gang.

"Please wait!" Natsu and the others blinked before stopping as they all turned to running Romeo.

"Is something wrong, Romeo-kun?" Lucy asked gently, as she bent down and smiled brightly at Romeo, who stopped in front of her with a blush on his cheeks. Rin also bent down right next to Lucy with a smile.

"U-Um…! Thank you Luce-nee!" Romeo said shyly, as he leaned over and gave a quick peck on Lucy's cheek.

"Thank you too Rin-nee!" Romeo went over to Rin and also gave a quick peck on Rin's cheek.

"T-Thank you Len-nii! You're really cool!" Romeo said in awe, as he quickly hugged Len's leg. Len merely blinked and stared at him blankly.

"…" Len stayed quiet but gave a gentle pat on Romeo's head. Romeo grinned before running back to Marco.

"Romeo-kun sure is cute, isn't he?" Lucy chirped, as she turned her head to Rin with a smile.

"He is~" Rin cooed, as she smiled in response.

"Ugh! That's not fair! I've known him much longer but how is it that he admire you guys even more?!" Natsu whined while the trio sweat-drop at his behavior.

" _I don't think we need to worry about Lucy's innocence anymore."_ Rin inwardly snouted, as she noticed how childish Natsu was being.

"Aye!" Happy cheered, as he raised his paw.

* * *

 **Omake Two: Rin's Second Magic**

" **Summon Magic: Fox.** " Rin whispered, as a small red magic circle appeared and a fox popped out. It was a pure white fox with the brightest, red ruby eyes.

" _Rin-sama, you called for me?"_ The fox bowed respectfully towards Rin before its tail flickered to the right.

"Woah! A fox appeared! And it talks!" Natsu said excitedly, as he looked down at the small creature. The fox glanced over to Natsu for a few seconds before turning its eyes back to Rin.

"Could you keep Luce-nee warm? It's getting really chilly and I don't want her to get too cold." Rin asked, as the fox nodded curtly before jumping onto Lucy's shoulders and wrapped itself around her.

"Arigatou, Kuu-chan!" Lucy thanked, as she nuzzle against Kuu's body. Kuu gave a faint smile as she relaxed on Lucy's shoulders. Kuu was a fire fox so her body was pretty warm and provides a perfect heat source.

"Rin can summon animals. All of them can talk. Rin is the only one they chose to contract with." Len explained briefly, as he stared at Natsu. He really tried to keep his talking to a minimum since he doesn't like to speak much. It was quite bothersome.

" _Rin-sama, Toru wants you to summon her soon, so she could see her 'beloved' Len-sama."_ Kuu casually mentions, as Len merely stiffened in response. Rin sweat-dropped before laughing nervously.

"Tell her I'll call for her eventually." Rin said nervously, as her eyes flickered towards Len. Natsu and Happy both had a question mark above their heads.

"Who's Toru?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Toru-chan is, well…" Lucy stared before she smiled nervously. "Well, I'll tell you this. Toru is kind of obsessed with Len-ken. You'll probably meet her in the future though." **(2)**

"…Demon…" Len muttered quietly, as he felt a frightening chill running down his spine. Natsu and Happy looked at each other with confusion in their eyes.

* * *

 **Omake Three: Happy Birthday Len and Rin!**

"Lucy-chan, could you do me a favor?" Mirajane asked, as she smiled fondly at Lucy. Lucy perked up and bobbed his head.

"Ah! You want me to keep Len-kun and Rin-chan away so you can set up the party, right?" Lucy chirped, as she smiled cutely at Mirajane.

"Ara. You always know what I'm going to say, don't you Lucy-chan?" Mirajane giggled before nodding her head. "Bring them back here when the sun is going down. We'll be ready by then."

"Leave it to me!" Lucy stuck out her chest and lightly punched her chest with one hand. Lucy's grin was both warm and innocent.

"Oh! Who else is coming?" Lucy asked curiously, as she peered up at Mirajane with a curious expression.

"That's a secret." Mirajane winked teasingly. Lucy pouted cutely but saluted playfully.

"I'll be on my way then~" Lucy sung cheerfully, as she rushed out of the guild and headed home. It was early in the morning so Len and Rin wouldn't wake up for another hour or two.

"Operation Len and Rin's Birthday Surprise…" Lucy halted before a wide grin appeared upon her face. "Start!"

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"Happy Birthday, Rin-chan! Len-kun!" Lucy chirped happily, as she greeted her two siblings and grinned happily.

"Arigatou, Luce-nee." Rin and Len thanked, as they gave a smile to their beloved sister.

"I've made breakfast for you two! They're all of your favorites!" Lucy presented the food on the table with a proud smile. "We're going to head off to the shop Rin-chan wants to go and the new bookstore Len-kun wants go visit."

The twins' eyes immediately sparkled and hurriedly sat down before chowing down the food. Lucy hummed happily while she watched her siblings eat breakfast. Hopefully, they'll be surprised with the party that's going to happen later on.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"Doesn't this look cute on me, Luce-nee~?" Rin asked happily, as she came out of the dressing room and gave a small twirl in the new skirt she chosen.

"It looks perfect Rin-chan! You look really cute!" Lucy gushed, as she clapped her hands together.

"What do you think Len?" Rin turned to Len with a sickly sweet smile.

"Looks good." Len stated bluntly, as he ignored the threatening tone of his twin sister.

"Thank you~" Rin's eyes sparkled, as she jumped towards Len and gave him a tight hug.

"…!" Len flinched slightly, as he caught Rin in his arms and scoff.

"Baka." Len flicked Rin's forehead, as she yelped out in pain.

"Hey!"

Lucy giggled as she watched her siblings bicker with each other in a friendly manner. At least they were disciplined enough to not make a ruckus.

"Now then…" Lucy clapped her hands, catching the attention of her siblings as they both turn to Lucy.

"Why don't we head to the bookstore now? There's another place I want to visit with you guys." Lucy grinned, as Len's eyes gleamed.

"Let's go." Len stated bluntly, as he eagerly grabbed his sisters' wrists and dragged them out of the store after paying for Rin's new skirt.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

" _Shugoi_! These clothing are amazing!" Rin whispered excitedly, as she skimmed through the magazine with stars in her eyes.

"…" Len's eyes sparkled brightly as he flipped through the pages of the newly released book he had been waiting before.

"Having fun?" Lucy asked quietly, as she leaned over to Len with a bright smile. Len turned his head slightly with his gaze softening and nodded curtly.

"Arigatou…" Len muttered shyly, as his cheeks redden in response. Lucy giggled softly as she watched how happy her siblings were. Lucy's eyes flickered outside for a brief moment before inwardly grinning. The sun was going down which means the party should be all ready.

"Ne, Rin-chan. Len-kun. There's a place I want you guys to see." Lucy smiled gently. Len and Rin turned to her with a curious expression before nodding slowly.

"Hai." Len and Rin stated, as they quickly paid for the books in their hands before walking out of the store with Lucy.

ﾟ･ ✿ ヾ ╲ (｡◕ ‿ ◕｡) ╱ ✿ ･ﾟ

"You have your eyes closed, right?" Lucy asked again, as she held onto her siblings' hand and slowly took them to the guild.

"Mou, Luce-nee. They're closed. We don't see one thing at all." Rin pouted, as she kept her eyes closed, a request from Lucy.

"…" Len nodded curtly in agreement, as he kept his eyes shut.

Lucy stood in front of the guild's door and let go of her siblings' hand.

"Okay! You guys can open your eyes now!" Lucy chirped gleefully, as the twins opened their eyes before their face changed into confusion.

"Why are we in front of the guild Luce-nee?" Rin asked curiously, as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. The special place Lucy wants to show them was the guild?

"Come on! Go in!" Lucy ushered, as Len and Rin looked at each other before opening the door into the guild.

" **HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEN AND RIN!** " The guild shouted, as they opened the party popper and greeted excitedly with grins upon their faces.

"Minna!" Rin called out happily, as she spotted a couple of familiar faces.

"Happy Birthday Len-Len! Rin-Rin!" Gumi chirped happily, as she jumped towards the twins and gave them a huge hug. **(3)**

"Gumi-chan!" Rin squealed, as she returned the hug. Len shifted around uncomfortably but returned the hug nonetheless.

"Happy Birthday Brat, Gaki." Meiko grinned, as she roughly ruffled the twin's hair.

"Happy Birthday Len, Rin." Miku and Kaito greeted kindly, as they both gave a smile.

"I wish you both a happy birthday Len-san, Rin-san." Gakupo gave a calm smile, as he gave a semi-bow towards the twins.

"Arigatou…" Len muttered quietly. Rin gave Len a teasing look while Len shot back with a glare. Len always was able to get along with Gakupo and Kaito the best, not due to the fact that they were males but because he found them less troublesome.

"Happy Birthday Len-kun, Rin-chan." Luka smiled sisterly, as the twins gave their thanks.

"Fro wants to wish you guys a happy birthday!" Frosch said happily, as he walked up to the twins.

"Hmph! I'm not wishing you guys a happy birthday or anything!" Lector stated harshly, though it was obvious that he didn't mean it considering the blush on his cheeks.

"Thank you guys~" Rin chirped happily, as she cuddled the two Exceeds.

"Happy Birthday." Rogue stated bluntly, as Len nodded curtly.

"Thanks." Len thanked. Those two always have a mutual relationship since they're similar in personalities.

"H-Happy Birthday…" Neru mumbled awkwardly, as she blushed madly after sneaking a peek at Len. Rin grinned slyly while Len remained clueless and gave a curt nod.

"Thanks." Len stated, as Neru blushed even more.

"Yukino-chan! I'm glad you can make it!" Lucy grinned, as she glomped Yukino and gave a tight squeeze.

"I'm glad you invited me, Lucy-sama." Yukino said shyly, as she returned the hug.

"Luce-nee…" Lucy immediately perked up before turning around to face her twin siblings with a smile upon her face.

" _Nani_?" Lucy questioned curiously before Rin let out a bright smile and Len letting out a faint smile.

"Arigatou!" The twins thanked sincerely, as they hugged their big sister. Lucy widened her eyes slightly before returning the hug.

"Once again…"

"Happy Birthday Len-kun! Rin-chan!" Lucy gave a heartwarming smile, as the twins mirrored her action.

* * *

 **That completes the first chapter! It's a bit short but since it's the twins' birthday, I thought I release the chapter now! (^ 0 ^) The next chapter should be longer or the same length but that depends. I'll be updating the next chapter for Shugo Fairy Doki Doki very soon, so get ready!**

 **On a different note, I'm going to make a promise now and try to commit to it; I'm going to update regularly each week. The stories will vary but I'm going to do my best to write them and get them up each week. It will most likely be the weekends or if you're lucky, Friday. (** **｡** **ゝ** **‿** **･** **｡** **)**

 **(1) Like I said in the warning, the first couple of chapters will follow the original plot but after that, the plot will no longer be the same.**

 **(2) Toru is also another animal but she will make an appearance eventually throughout the story. Her obsession won't be on the same level of Juvia but it's rather tamed and will be quite funny.**

 **(3) Of course, this omake is after the Grand Magic Games but you'll be seeing some of the Vocaloid's appearance throughout the story as well. I already kind of gave it away on who's on the council but you'll find what she can do soon. (^ - ^)**

 **That's pretty much it! Please continue to read and review! See you next chapter!**


End file.
